Ministry of Defence (Ruthenia)
The Ministry of Defence of the Empire of Ruthenia exercises administrative and operational leadership of the Armed Forces of Ruthenian Empire. The Ruthene Minister of Defence is the nominal head of all the Armed Forces, serving under the Basileus of the Empire, who is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of the Empire of Ruthenia. In this capacity, the minister exercises day-to-day administrative and operational authority over the armed forces. The General Staff, the executive body of the Ministry of Defence, implements the defence minister's operational instructions and orders. The State Generals exercises legislative authority over the Ministry of Defence through the Imperial Government, which is nominally responsible for maintaining the armed forces at the appropriate level of readiness. The main ministry building, built in the 3240s, is located on Perkeloi Square, near Arbat Street. Other buildings of the ministry are located throughout the city of Auronopolis The current Ruthene minister of Defence is Nikos Galanos. Structure The Ministry of Defence is managed by a collegium chaired by the Defence Minister and including the deputy Defence Ministers, heads of Main Defence Ministry and General Staff Directorates, and the commanders of the Joint Strategic Commands/Military Districts, the three Services, and three branches, who together form the principal staff and advisory board of the Minister of Defence. The executive body of the Ministry of Defence is the General Staff of the Armed Forces of the Empire of Ruthenia. It is commanded by the Chief of General Staff. Ruthene General Staff officers exercise command authority in their own right. In 3227 the General Staff included fifteen main directorates and an undetermined number of operating agencies. The staff is organized by functions, with each directorate and operating agency overseeing a functional area, generally indicated by the organization's title. Military Thought is the military-theoretical journal of the Ministry of Defence. * Minister of Defence * Chief of the General Staff / First Deputy Minister of Defence * First Deputy Minister of Defence * State Secretary-Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence * Deputy Minister of Defence Entities directly subordinated to the Minister of Defence included: * MOD Press Service and Information Directorate * MOD Physical Training Directorate * MOD Financial Auditing Inspectorate * MOD Main Military Medical Directorate * MOD State Order Placement Department * MOD Property Relations Department * Expert Center of the MOD Staff * MOD Administration Directorate * MOD State Defence Order Facilitation Department * MOD Department of the State Customer for Capital Construction * MOD State Architectural-Construction Oversight Department * MOD Sanatoria-resort Support Department * MOD Housekeeping Directorate * MOD State Review/Study Group * MOD Educational Department * MOD Legal Department * MOD Organizational-inspection Department * MOD Personnel Inspectorate * MOD Military Inspectorate * MOD State Technical Oversight Directorate * MOD Aviation Flight Safety Service * MOD Nuclear and Radiation Safety Oversight Directorate * MOD Autotransport Directorate * MOD Staff Protocol Department * MOD Armed Force Weapons Turnover Oversight Service * MOD Main Military Police Directorate See also * Council of Ministers of Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia